


good to you

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, not completely sure where Elina's from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhide could do something like this all day.





	good to you

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt featuring and requested by @elluq's OC Elina. Not beta read.

Ironhide could do something like this all day.

Getting Elina to simply  _ relax _ is never easy, and even now, blissed out against the blankets and pillows of their shared berth, Ironhide can see her struggling to do so. Her servos twitch even as they rest on Ironhide’s helm, scrabbling against his plating, and every now and then Ironhide has to shush her with a quiet rumble,  _ it’s alright, sweetspark, let me do this for you-- _

_ This is about you, _ he’d told her when they’d started, and it’s exactly what he meant.

“You always take such good care of me,” he says, glancing up to find Elina’s optics on him. His free servo is resting on her abdomen, not quite holding her down but a gentle reminder to hold still nonetheless, and he rubs his digits into her plating soothingly. “Such good care.” Ducking down, he kisses her node, earning a gasp, and thrusts his digits into her slick valve. “So good to me. Let me be good to  _ you _ , yeah?”

“Ironhide--”

“Please?” He punctuates it with another kiss, then a sharp suck. Elina gives another noise and her leg knocks into him, but he gently pushes it away, keeping her legs apart. Using the flat of his glossa, he licks a stripe from where his digits are pushing into her back up to her node, swirling the tip of it around the glowing light before going back to his digits. He glances up at Elina for a moment and, watching for a reaction, slips a third digit in. Elina’s helm lolls back, a full-body shudder running through her frame.

Ironhide smiles and returns to her node.

“Thank you, sweetspark.”


End file.
